


Upholding Tradition

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你和你暗恋的对象一起困在圣诞派对上时，你该怎么做？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upholding Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569001) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



James Bond很不幸地发现自己被迫现身于办公室圣诞派对上。因此在圣诞夜，他倚靠着吧台桌，手指捏着他的酒杯，留意到他的那群同事们各式各样的醉态，跟着音乐叫嚣，或是围着对方打转。

他被勒令直至午夜才准离开，而现在，在他能逃离这个地狱之前他还有两个半小时需要打发。他找不到任何一个他想要真心聊聊的人。每个人看上去都是如此的尽兴，享受着节日的气氛和提供的酒精饮料——一个免费的吧台足以让每个人感受到节日气氛。然而，Bond并不是，因为他如此讨厌圣诞节。

“没有比在圣诞节里喝醉酒的同事更可怕的了，不是吗？”

Bond转过身，Q正站在桌子的另一边，对周围露出疑惑的表情。他将军需官的一举一动收进眼底，扬起嘴角，这一回他总算注意了他的着装。没有羊毛开衫。

“你怎么在这里？”

Q抬头，露出一个微笑。“Tanner威胁我说如果我不参加明天就禁止我来总部。”

“你为什么明天要来这里？”

“我们中的有些人没有家庭聚会要参加，所以会选择用工作来庆祝圣诞节。”

Bond笑道，“我们真是天生一对。”

“那你又怎么会在这儿？”

“要挟。M威胁要开除我。”

Q噗嗤笑出声，拿起一个小餐包。“他真的会这么做吗？”

Bond轻笑，将手中的酒一饮而尽。“可能。”

“你要在这里呆多久？”

“直到午夜。”

“一样。”

Q放下小餐包，在自己的西装外套上擦了擦手。Bond伸手拿过酒瓶，为自己的酒杯斟满。

“想不想溜到某个角落里？你可以跟我讲讲军需部的最新研发。”

Q莞尔一笑，拿起一杯橙汁。“当然。带路吧，007。”

Bond环顾一圈，发现了一个位于安静角落的位子。角落里的灯光有些昏暗，希望没有人目击和打搅他们。刚刚坐下，Bond便感觉到全身一个激灵；他和一个极具吸引力的男人独自坐在黑暗的角落。而这不是随便哪个帅气的男人，那个人是Q。眼前的一切简直是他最近的幻想成真。尽管他身材过于纤瘦，手指不停地敲击，宽大的眼镜框遮住了他的双眸，还有他难看的羊毛开衫，Bond仍情不自禁的想要将Q占为己有。

“那么，你天生就厌恶圣诞节的原因是什么？”Q开口问道，低头看着自己的饮料。Bond耸耸肩，向后靠坐，一副悠闲自得的模样。

“老实说，没什么特别的原因。这就是另一个该死的节日，就跟情人节、万圣节一样……何必呢。”

“你不喜欢情人节？”

Bond调笑，“怎么？你喜欢？”

“不喜欢，但是你的话……你应该是那种享受情人节的类型。”

“擅自揣测可不好，Q。”

Q咯咯笑着。“也对。”

“那么你呢？你讨厌这节日的原因？”

“我们家从来没有好好庆祝过这种节日，而我只是把不当回事的传统延续下去。”

“我想这节日大概是一个把自己灌醉的好借口。”

Q笑笑，拿起他的饮料喝了一口。“我不喝酒。”

“不喝？”

“从来不感兴趣。”

Bond旋转着他手中的酒杯，笑嘻嘻地说道，“这东西棒极了。没有比这更好的。连性爱也比不过。”

Q有些局促地笑道，“那可……真是可悲。”

“因为我觉得酒精比性爱还好？”

“因为酒精是你人生的唯一慰藉。”

“那个，我不是没努力过。只是做我们这一行的很难找到另一半。”

“我明白，但是……整天酗酒度日？”

“我向你保证，如果哪天我死了，死因绝对不是酒精中毒。”

Q轻轻笑出声。“好吧，如果是说……如果你最后——找到了你的另一半——你会停止酗酒吗？”

Bond随意地耸耸肩，转头看着人群。“看情况……可能吧。”

两人之间一时沉默；Bond盯着自己的酒杯，时不时地随意喝上一口，Q扫视着周围，手腕一下一下的摆出节奏。Bond极力想要找出些话题。什么都可以。但是他并不擅长聊天，这让他对自己感到气恼，而他也知道Q并不是个健谈的人。事实上他们并没有太多共通之处，但Bond仍然想要他。

他注意到Q有些腼腆地用余光望着他，在被发现时又立马移开视线。Bond暗自窃喜，猛喝一口酒。

“你热吗？”

Q抬眼看向他，耸了下肩。

“我觉得有点热……出去走走吗？”

“好啊。”

Bond站起身，手心向上朝Q做出手势，然后领着他走出这个房间，来到一个有些凉意的走廊。Q留下了他的饮料，双手不自然的插在口袋里，拖着步子走在Bond身后。Bond有意无意地朝身后看去，看到Q怪怪的样子不自觉的微笑起来。他通常的类型是自信、性感而危险的，但Q只占了其中一项，而即使是那一项，他的危险也只在电脑和网路的武装下出现。不过Q有他独特的吸引力。

“你走路的样子总是像你在进行任务。”

Bond顿足，回身看向他的军需官。“什么？”

“你走路的姿势，就好像你的前方有个目的地，而你带着一个目标。即使现在你并没有……这是很自信的走姿。”

“我是个自信的人。”

Q紧张地抿抿嘴，侧身靠着墙面。“你是名间谍。你要成为人们心目中的那个人，所以你把自己变成一个完美的人……那么你究竟是个自信的人，抑或是一个优秀的演员？”

“嗯……你怎么看？”

“我觉得一个优秀的演员需要一定自信的支撑。”

Bond咧嘴一笑，向Q靠近一步，一只手在裤子口袋里捏起。“这可不算是个答案。”

“那如果我必须给你一个定位的话……我会说你是个优秀的演员。”

“那你的原因是？”

Q把手从口袋里拿出，转而将双手被在身后。“每个好演员的背后都有一个玄机，Bond。自信之人是对自己有把握，他不会质疑自己的决定，也不会质疑他上司的决定……你却总是质疑每一个人的决定。你比你自己想象中的还要踌躇。也许其他人没有注意到，你犹豫时那分神的一秒，但我看到了……我能从你的眼神中读到……从你的脉搏中察觉到。连你的呼吸都在颤抖……”

“似乎你很了解我。”

Q展颜微笑。“我是你的军需官，我相信这是我的职责所在。”

“所以你什么时候在你的天才少年史上加了一笔心理学研究？”

有些拘谨的笑声，Q起身不再贴住墙壁，从Bond身边擦身而过，向走廊深处迈步。“心理学只是我的一个小小爱好。了解人心就和了解计算机一样。”

Bond跟上他的军需官，和他并肩坐在走廊另一头的长椅上。“我觉得你该向我说说你自己，既然你已经如此了解我了。”

“你想要了解的都可以从我的档案上读到。我是个简单的人。”

“噢我可不这么认为。你有很多面，每个人都有很多面……而你只是很善于隐藏它们。”

“我想……这需要一个很精于密探工作的人来揭示它们。”

Bond露出笑意，一口喝干他的酒，将酒杯轻轻放在长椅旁边的地上。“是吗？”

“你说呢。”

Bond轻笑，朝周围望了一眼。这个走廊有一种无菌室的感觉，白色的墙面、白色的地砖、明亮的白炽灯。他甚至确信一旦再用点清洁剂，这里会有消毒药水的味道。这让他想起他所厌恶的医院的味道。

“噢。”

Bond回头看向Q，注意到对方的头抬起向上看。他也抬头看去，看看究竟是什么吸引了对方的注意。一小支榭寄生正挂在他们的头顶。这是Bond的好机会。他重新看向Q，揣测着他对于这个节日传统植物的看法。

“很奇怪，不是吗。没有历史记载人们为什么要在榭寄生下接吻，我们只知道必须这么做。这是传统。没有人会质疑传统，没有人质疑它事实上连一个确切的原因也没有——这不是为了好运，或是生财，这就是……人们保留的一个传统。”

Bond点点头，他的双眼注视着Q的表情，企图读出一些讯息。“是有点奇怪。你对于传统怎么看？”他肯定自己在Q的嘴角看到一丝调皮的笑意。

“噢我非常支持传统。”

Bond感觉自己一点点向对方凑近。“是吗？”

“是的……”

一切的发生就仿佛是慢镜头播放。Q的双眼颤抖地阖上，Bond的眼睛也紧跟着闭上；他们的鼻翼互相轻轻擦碰到对方的。Bond的双唇微微抿起，直到他触到Q的双唇。他的双手向上而去，捧住军需官的双颊，而Q的两片唇瓣轻咬著Bond的下唇。Bond发出一声微弱的呻吟，更用力的靠向对方，享受着Q拥抱他的感觉。

Q的手滑进Bond的外套内，环住他的腰将他拉向自己。他感觉到Bond的舌头舔过他的双唇间隙，他欣然地张开口。Bond的舌尖扫过他的上颚，他无意识的泄露出呻吟声，另一只手圈住对方的肩膀，将他固定在原地。

“真可惜我们还有两个小时才能走。”Bond喃喃道，在Q的脸颊上印上轻轻一吻。Q讪讪一笑，手指柔柔地捏了捏Bond的腰侧。

“我确定我被告知的内容是不准离开这幢楼。”

Bond挑眉一笑，手指埋在Q凌乱的发间。“你是在暗示我们去储藏室继续这个吗？你这样就和高中生一样。”

Q哈哈大笑，前额抵住Bond的额头。“其实我都没有经历过真正的高中生活……但不是的，我并不是在暗示这个，不完全是。”

“那你的建议是什么？”

Q快速地在Bond唇上轻啄一口，逃离出他的怀抱。“至少我们要去一个没有人会碰巧撞见我们的地方继续。”

“两个主意都很棒。”

Q笑着将手伸出交给Bond。“带路吧。”


End file.
